


Under Your Nose

by Dragongoddess13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, steve rogers is kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found this on my phone and finally decided to finish it. Yet another step in my procrastination in finishing another series of stories.<br/>Unbeta'd</p>
    </blockquote>





	Under Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my phone and finally decided to finish it. Yet another step in my procrastination in finishing another series of stories.  
> Unbeta'd

Under Your Nose

xXx

She really couldn't bring herself to feel bad about it. It wasn't like she hadn't tried to tell Steve his long lost buddy was right under his nose for all the months he'd been searching. But Darcy wasn't a super-secret agent trained in the art of awesome so he blew her off and continued in his search. If she were honest the fact that he apparently thought so little of her intelligence stung quite a bit. It didn't matter though, when he finally figured it out, if he ever figured it out (seriously, the first rule of searching for something that's lost is to stop looking) she could easily pull up the security video of her telling him exactly where Bucky had been the whole time and with extreme prejudice rub it in his face that she wasn't the idiot he seemed to think she was. 

Until then, however, Darcy was more than happy to open up her home to the wayward soldier. He was actually good company. 

The first time she noticed him was when he was still following Steve. She was showing Steve to a tailor's shop to help him pick out a suit for one of Stark's benefits when she caught a glimpse of him standing at the mouth of an alley watching Steve walking beside her. After that she noticed him any time she was out with Steve. She didn't know if Steve noticed him or not but she figured if he didn't say anything why should she. She realized a few months later that he didn't actually know. Steve left a file open on the counter and there he was, the guy who was stalking Steve. 

Steve in his best Captain America knows best voice, quickly informed her that she was wrong he would have noticed someone, especially Bucky, following him and she must be mistaken. She may have accepted his answer if it hadn't been for the slight condescension in his voice. Like one of those people who think because they like something they own it, and how dare anyone else try to speak on the matter. She rolled her eyes flipped him off with his back turned and went about her business. That was just their relationship. Captain Rogers and Miss Lewis. Strictly professional. And of course it wouldn't have been so bad if he were like that with everyone but no, she seemed to be the only person he treated like an outsider despite her best attempts to get him to at the very least act like they were friendly acquaintances. Hell, he even treated Tony better than her. 

She didn't see Bucky again for a few more months, choosing not to spend any more time than necessary with a man who thought so little of her. When she saw him he was standing in the alley beside her apartment, hidden in the shadows except for the slight gleam from the street light on his metal arm. She went in through the front and up to her apartment, depositing her groceries before heading back down to the side maintenance door to the alley. She unlocked it and propped it open a little then went back upstairs where she left her front door cracked. Minutes later the door creaked open and she turned to find Bucky standing in her living room, hands in his pockets, eyes trained directly on her. 

"Hungry?" She asked him, turning back to the sink where she was washing vegetables. 

"Please don't give up on him?" His voice was rough from disuse. Darcy stopped what she was doing and turned back.

"What?" She asked confused his eyes pleading while his face remained stoic. 

"Don't give up on Steve. I know he's a bone head and he wouldn't know the first thing about treatin' a woman right but he hasn't really had much practice and he deserves happiness." She had a feeling that was the most he'd said in a long time. 

"Do you... Do you think Captain Rogers and I are dating?" 

"Aren't you?" He asked confused. "I see you out with him a lot. Not so much recently. I figured he'd done something stupid and you were mad at him."

"I work for Stark Industries, it's my job to help him out with certain things." 

"Oh." He breathed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. If you’re so worried about him though, why don't you reveal yourself?" He shrugged after a minute’s contemplation. "Fair enough." She replied. "So, you never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Are you hungry?" She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm making pork chops and fried potatoes and I always make too much so you are totally welcome to join me if you want." He nodded slowly as if he didn't really know if he wanted to stay. She didn't comment on it though, she just smiled and went back to peeling potatoes. 

When that was finished she set them in a colander in the sink and turned around to find Bucky standing in the exact same place eyes scanning the room. 

"Please, make yourself comfortable. Do you need anything or want anything. Something to drink maybe?" 

"Um... Do you think it would be okay if I used your shower?" 

"Of course, the bathroom is just down that hall." She pointed to the far corridor on the other side of the living room. "There should be a fresh shower kit under the sink, feel free to use anything you might need. Towels are in the cupboard. Do you need clothing?" She asked as he made his way toward the hall. He stopped and looked down at himself. He looked back up at her lost as to what to say. 

"If you want I could give you something to wear and throw those in the washer." Eventually he agreed with another slow nod and headed down to the bathroom. When she heard the door close she made her way back to her bedroom and gathered up some clothing she kept around for house guests like Eric or Thor. When she came back to the bathroom she found his clothing in a neat pile outside the door and she could hear the water running inside. She picked up his clothes and set the fresh one in her place. Darcy then headed back into the living room and crossed to the door beside the kitchen. She opened it to reveal the stackable washer and dryer inside. 

Darcy set the clothes to wash and then returned to the stove to slice and fry up the potatoes. But the time Bucky came back in she was plating up food for them. She set the plates on the dining room table and moved to fetch them some drinks. He looked a bit dehydrated so she stuck with water; two bottles unopened and set them out with the plates. 

She took a seat in front of one and he in front of the other and they ate in a comfortable silence for a while until Bucky spoke up. "So, you may not be dating the Punk, but he did clearly do something to piss you off." Darcy hesitated with the bottle half way to her lips. After a second she took a drink and set it back down.

"It's really not a big deal." The look he gave her clearly said he didn't believe her. She took a deep, slow breath looking down at her plate and pushing around the leftover food. 

"Doll, if he's bein' an idiot you gotta tell me so I can knock 'im around a bit."

"I uh, I didn't know who you were when I first saw you so I didn't say anything to Steve, but then I saw a picture of you in one of Steve's files so I told him that you were here, watching him."

"He hasn't found me yet though. Hasn't even noticed me." She shook her head. 

"He made it very clear that I couldn't possibly have seen you, I must be mistaken."

"That couldn't be all of it." He told her. She shrugged.

"That's the gist of it." He shook his head.

"Just because he didn't believe you?" He wheedled. She sighed harshly.

"It's not that he didn't believe me. It's how he said it. Like... How could I possibly know anything I'm just an assistant."

"Dumbass." Bucky muttered to himself. 

"Like I get that you’re a touchy subject for him but it's not just that. It's always like we're just on the edge of him bing an ass to me. He's always to professional, doesn't like my sense of humor or my personality. Like he's not the first person to not like me but I'm literally the only one he doesn't like." 

Bucky was quiet for a moment his eyes searching her face. It really bothered her that Steve didn't seem to like her. Although he got the feeling it was less about Steve and more about his attitude. 

"He doesn't hate you." Bucky began. "He actually likes you, a lot from what I've seen." She scoffed. "You see, the thing about Steve is, his experience with women extends as far as one women and he messed that up more often than not. I've seen the way he looks at you when your not looking. He likes you. He just doesn't know how to handle it." 

She rolled her eyes. "That's a reason not an excuse." She told him. "It's not an excuse to treat me like some idiot who didn't earn her place. Do you know how many times I almost died or was kidnapped or..." She sighed. "I didn't just get this job, I earned it, and his past trauma and pain is not an excuse to treat me badly because he doesn't know how to tell me he finds me attractive." They were quiet for a little while, finishing their dinner. When Bucky was finished he stood and gathered the plates and brought them to the sink. 

"If it makes you feel any better, when I finally make contact with him again I'll punch him in the face for you." 

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

When dinner was finished Bucky helped her clean up and when that was finished he stood awkwardly out of the way, like he wasn't sure what came next

"So," she began after dropping his clothes into the dryer. "Where are you staying?" 

"An abandoned building not far from here." He explained looking a bit wary at her none too pleased expression. She schooled her features after that and offered him a comforting smile. 

"Well, if you'd like a bed your more than welcome to stay here tonight... Or any night really." Judging by the pink tinge across his cheeks he hadn't taken her offer in the innocent way it was meant. "And by bed I mean my guest room."

"You've already done so much for me I don't want to put you out anymore." 

"Don't be ridiculous. This place is way too big for just me and truth be told I just don't think I could sleep knowing you were off in some run down building sleeping on the floor."

"There's a mattress." He muttered in his own defense, but she ignored it. 

"You don't have to stay, but you are more than welcome." She left it at that, fishing a couple of beers from the fridge and leaving one on the counter. She then made her way into the living room and dropped down onto the couch flipping through Netflix on the Television. But the time she's decided on something, Bucky had joined her.

When she went to bed she'd pointed out the guest room to him and the next morning she found a plate filled with eggs, bacon and toast waiting for her, but no Bucky. She figured he'd gone to do whatever it was he did during the day and ate the delicious breakfast before getting ready for work.

xXx

Darcy stormed into her apartment, eyes full of fire and face red. Not even finding Bucky cooking dinner in her kitchen could belay the  rage swimming through her veins. 

She had decided to take Bucky's word for it and assume that Steve really was having trouble expressing himself, and in doing so his attitude had bothered her significantly less. It was almost as if he knew he wasn't getting under her skin anymore because as the end of the day rolled around Steve had confronted her about something she'd done wrong and not being one to take criticism well had completely lost it. 

Captain America was now fully aware of what she really thought of him and so was the rest of the Avengers, their support staff and the security teams for Stark Industries.  

"Everything okay doll?" Bucky questioned. Darcy whipped around and glared at him. 

"Your best friend is a dick." She spat hands on her hips. Bucky sighed a long suffering exhale. 

"What did he do this time?"

"Nope, I'm not talking about it. I just want to steam a little and then let it go." 

Bucky nodded. "Copy that." He told her handing her a plate. She inhaled deeply.

"Mm, that smells heavenly." She groaned. She picked up a fork and shoved a heaping forkful of pasta into her mouth. "Steam ova." She garbled. Bucky chuckled. 

"Glad to hear it." He continued handing over a glass of wine. She took it and then headed over to the sofa. Bucky joined her shortly after and they ate while they watched something mindless on Netflix. 

The next few months passed similarly. Darcy would go off to work and when she came home either Bucky was almost always there. When he was he made dinner, when he wasn't she made dinner and he was back shortly after she finished. She didn't know where he went or what he did and she didn't pry. The way she saw it, if he wanted her to know he would tell her. 

Bucky slept in her guest room and a few nights there were nightmares. She would wake up him and they would sit in the living room and talk over a couple of hot drinks. It was at this time that they really got to know each other. Darcy would tell him all about work and school and growing up on a farm in the Midwest, and Bucky would tell her all about growing up in the forties and little Steve. Sometimes he would tell her about being the asset, about being the Winter Soldier. He would tell her about the freeze and the wipes, the missions and the people he hurt. 

Once or twice the nightmares that woke them up were hers and that's how he found out about New Mexico and London and all the other disasters she had no business being in the middle of.

By the time Christmas rolled around nearly eight months later the comfortable atmosphere that had settled around them and become more intimate and Bucky had recovered more of himself. They had a flirty kind of relationship, Bucky all smirks and innuendo while Darcy gave as good as she got. 

The tipping point came one Friday in early December when Darcy pulled out her Christmas Decorations from storage. Bucky helped her put up wreaths and garland and when they were finished she made some hot chocolate and together they put up the tree all the while Bucky making jokes about fake trees and "back in the day".

She fought back of course, how could she not and through the laughing and the merry making Bucky couldn't resist pulling her in and kissing her with the kind of passion he hadn't known in quite a long time. The best part for him of course being the moment he realized she was kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm. 

They spent the rest of the night wrapped around each other in front of the lit Christmas tree doing things his ma would have skinned him for. 

The weekend was spent in similar fashion and when Monday rolled around Bucky managed to convince Darcy to call in sick. By Wednesday Darcy knew she was pushing it so despite Bucky's best efforts she went to work and when she came home she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Didn't see Steve today?" 

Her grin widened. "Oh I saw him. He then Proceeded to inform me that if I don't want to be bothered with coming to work there are plenty of people waiting for a cushy job like mine."

"I should have let him drown." 

She held up her hand to stop him the grin still firmly in place. "He told me all of this in a meeting with the team and Pepper. Pepper, who is my immediate boss, there's literally no one else above me, the. Proceeded to tell him in her scary CEO voice that she was my boss and if he had a problem with me he should keep it to himself because he is the only one, and the whole team agreed with her. I haven't seen him since." 

"Congratulations doll." He teased pulling her close. "I think we should celebrate."

"Celebrate your best friend being reamed out by my childhood hero?"

"Exactly."

"Sounds like a plan to me." 

xXx

Darcy looked up at the knock on her office door. "Hi Sam, Nat what's up?"

"You have a minute?" Sam questioned. She nodded gesturing to the seats on the other side of her desk. 

"What can I do you for?" She asked.

"We just wanted to check up on you after yesterday's meeting." He told her. "We know Steve has been a bit..."

"Douchey." 

"Right, so are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I watched my childhood hero hand the captain his balls on a silver platter. I couldn't be better."

Nat snorted, clearing her throat to cover it.

"I assure you we all enjoyed that, however, do you know why Steve has been behaving so poorly?"

"Nope, and I don't really care at this point. If he can't be a fucking adult and tell me what's wrong than it’s not my problem."

"Fair enough. I am going to tell you why though, only to satiate my own curious it's."

"Alright."

"You see, Steve had a bit of a crush on you when you first met, it's why he was so professional, trying to keep himself from making a fool out of himself. However, the day you suggested that Bucky was following him and felt like you were basically telling him he was too stupid to see something right in front of his face and he refuses to acknowledge that the reason he can't find Bucky is because you were right."

"Good, then we're on the same page. He is too stupid in my opinion. The man follows him like a stray dog every time he's in the city but no, I'm the stupid one for even suggesting that he doesn't need to look anymore."

"And how would you know that. You haven't been around Steve in a while?" Sam asked confused. Judging by the gleam in Natasha's catty green eyes, she already knew the answer. 

"Because up until this past weekend he's been living in my guest room for the past eight months."

"Wait are you serious?" Sam questioned looking at Natasha. His surprise turned into a scowl when he realized what Darcy had. 

"What happened this past weekend that he no longer sleeps in the guest room?" Natasha asked.

"He moved into the master bedroom." 

"You're sleeping with a former soviet assassin?" Sam asked eyes wide with concern. Natasha looked over at him, one perfectly manicured eyes brow raised.

"So are you and Barton." Darcy replied. Sam sat back resolutely refusing to look at Natasha, mouth clamped shut. After a moment of watching the sweat drip down the side of his face, Natasha turned back to Darcy.

"How is he doing?" 

"He's alright. It's been a long road but he's finally reclaiming himself." 

"Good, take care of him malyutka."

xXx

"So they know about me huh?"

Darcy nodded. "I'm pretty sure Nat already knew without my confirming it but it's always hard to tell with her."

Bucky chuckled. "I know. I trained her well." She smiled more to himself. "I suppose eventually I'll have to let Steve know where I am, although a part of me is hesitant to do so. If he hasn't noticed me following him yet he hasn't really earned it."

"That's a good point." She replied half-heartedly.

"But you don't agree." She shrugged.

"I don't know. Apart of me wants to be vindictive about it but he's only human as much as people forget that. He's torn up half the world looking for you, I think maybe you should cut him some slack, and maybe I should too."

"Be the bigger person you mean?" 

She nodded letting him pulled her into his lap. "I suppose I could show him a little mercy."

She smiled softly at him. "I think it could do you both some good."

xXx

"Captain," Darcy called softly knocking on his open door. "Can I borrow you for a moment?" She asked. Steve looked up from his paperwork eyes tired and jaw set. 

"I'm sorry miss Lewis, I have..."

"Please." She interrupted him, eyes determined. Sensing that she wasn't letting it go, Steve stood with a sigh and followed Darcy out of his office. He brought his coat as she instructed. When she led him to the elevator and the elevator stopped in the lobby he finally asked her where they were going.

"Patients please." Was her only reply. 

Steve decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, something he'd failed to do for sometime now. "What are we doing here?" He spoke up again as she led him into a near by park. They followed a path into the wooded area and Darcy made a beeline for a park bench where a man in a leather jacket and blue jeans was sitting. He wore a grey hoody underneath and had his hood up. 

As they approached the man stood and turned to face them and Steve stopped short, body rigid. Even as Bucky moved toward him quickly fist raised he couldn't bring himself to move out of the way. He hit the ground, snow flying up.

"Bucky!" Darcy exclaimed running to Steve side to check on him. "What the hell?" She fussed over Steve and the bruise that forming on his cheek. "That's hardly a way to greet someone, especially your best friend."

"I told you I was gonna hit him doll."

"I didn't think you were serious!" She turned back to Steve who was watching them with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" 

"He's fine." Bucky answers for him. "Punk always could take a punch, even at his smallest." 

Darcy ignored him keeping her attention focused on Steve. "You really did see him didn't you?" She looked sheepish.

"Of course she did." Bucky spoke up again, walking over and leaning over his old friend. He grabbed a hold of his shirt collar and pulled him roughly to his feet.

"Bucky!" Darcy scolded but he ignored her. 

"And I should kick your ass some more for not noticing me even when a civilian pointed me out." Bucky shook his. "Been her for nearly a year dumbass but you've been lookin' everywhere but right in front of your face." 

"I'm..."

"You're what? Sorry? Sorry that you let something like this effect you to the point that you've damaged every other relationship around you?"

"Bucky." Darcy spoke up, her voice stern and eyes hard as she put a hand over his fist. "Let. Him. Go."

A beat, then two passed before Bucky finally realized him. "Treat her like crap and she still stands up for you." 

Steve looked thoroughly shell shocked, eyes glassy with unshed tears and face pale. Bucky finally seemed to see what was right in front of him and he stepped up to him. "Come on Punk. Don't do that." He told him softly, laying a hand on his shoulder and pulling him into a hug. 

Darcy watched, forcing her own tears back when Steve brought his arms up to hold onto Bucky, sobs wracking his body. As quietly as she could Darcy made her back out of the park and headed back to her office.

xXx

When Darcy walked into her apartment that night it was filled to the brim with laughter and happiness and the aroma of delicious food. 

"That you Darcy doll?" Bucky called out from the kitchen. 

"Yeah." She called back. The sound of feet against the hardwood had her looking up from where she was setting her boots by the door to find Bucky and Steve in the doorway. "Hey," she greeted. "What smells so good?" 

"Bucky and I made dinner." Steve replied.

"Hope you’re hungry." Bucky added. She smiled. 

"Starving." 

xXx

Steve had spent the majority of the weekend coming and going from their apartment and despite Bucky's hesitancy to admit it, Steve's presence really had gone a long way to helping him. So when Steve showed up in her office Monday morning she had a big smile for him. 

"Hey, come on in." She told him. He did, closing the door behind him. His expression was serious. "What's up?" She asked undeterred by his somewhat grim expression. What he was about to say seemed to get caught in his throat at her cheerful and open greeting. 

"Bucky was right. I treated you like crap for months but you still stood up for me, your still so kind to me now and it's not just for Bucky." 

She shrugged. "Imagine how much better this world would be if people just learned to let go of the anger." 

Steve sighed. "Thank you Darcy. Thank you for watching out for Bucky; for taking care of him." He told him. "And I'm sorry for the way I've treated you, for not listening to you or believing you. I'm sorry I put you through that." 

Darcy smiled at him. "You're forgiven. On one condition." 

"Anything."

"Buy me a coffee?" She stood from her seat with a smirk."

Steve chuckled. "Yes ma'am." He stood as well and got the door for her. As they walked dos the hall together Steve couldn't help but notice the shocked expressions on the faces they passed. 

"You just wanted throw everyone for a loop didn't you?" He asked as they boarded the elevator.

"A little shake up keeps my staff on their toes. Can't let them get complacent." 

Steve laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can always talk to me, send me prompts or tell me what you think on my tumblr page  
> [Dragongoddess13](http://dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
